This invention relates to a bird feeder having an ornamental flower container located within the roof portion of an upright enclosure that is used to contain bird seed. Small openings are formed in a lower portion of the enclosure for delivering measured quantities of bird seed from the enclosure to an annular tray means that encircles the enclosure. The ornamental flower container is removably mounted on the upright enclosure, whereby the container can be lifted from the enclosure when it is desired to pour new bird seed into the enclosure.
Living plants or artificial flowers may be contained within the flower container. The plants will preferably fully occupy the container so that the leaves and blossoms extend above and along outer side areas of the container. The blossoms and plant foliage add an ornamental feature to the bird feeder.